


Strange Feeling

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Ghidorah doesn't know how to feeling, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, courting, he is an alien so he may doesn't know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: After escaping from Antarctica, Ghidorah hears a shriek in the air.





	Strange Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> So after seeing Godzilla KOTM, like, four times since its premiere, I wanted to write something I just didn’t know what or who... so shout out to @ckret2 for being so nice and go read their fics, too, and one of my sisters because she asked if Ghidorah and Rodan are a thing after that scene...
> 
> Anyway I asked myself, if they’re animals, then that means they must be courting, and since some species woo is proving to be the strongest... well, here we are.
> 
> This was already posted on my Tumbl, yep, that [one](https://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)
> 
> Edited: Monday/30/Dec/2019

Running away from that freezing place was easier than they thought. Those little creatures ran with luck, if it hadn’t been for the weak King, they wouldn’t have left without a feast. They managed to devour the woman who had built those walls around them, though.

Spreading and flapping their wings with total freedom was something they already missed. They had no idea how long they were trapped in that ice cube — But that wasn’t an obstacle, _not anymore_. Now they were free to do whatever they wanted.

Flapping their wings the clouds began to accumulate around them. They knew the weak King would seek them out, as well as the bugs that were in that place. They didn’t like the idea, but hiding was their only option so far.

The world beneath them had changed since the last time they were awake. The bugs below ran from the rain that their wings had summoned as if it were a nuisance and not an omen of death.

Ichi must have bitten San when his curiosity began to bother them. San wanted to go down and take a closer look at the tiny beings, Ni grumbled about that silly wish. Very soon they would end this world and change it to their liking, there was no need to want to see what it once was.

The three heads could share a body, but it was no secret that from time to time their minds were different that living apart was an idea that crossed their minds. However, they lived for their purpose, causing as much misery and tragedy as possible with the weak hurricane that their wings and thunder could form.

It was then that a shriek broke through the air.

They didn’t recognize who could produce that sound, but it wasn’t an Alpha like them or the weak King. This screeching was calling them.

Moving their wings at a fast pace they headed towards the origin of the shriek.

They’d never heard such a thing before, that sound caused a shiver in their center, it wasn’t fear, it was _something else_ that they’d never felt before, it incited them to cause more lightning, to make their cloud colony bigger, and that the hurricane, like them, roared to break the skies.

They definitely wanted to know the cause of such provocation in them.

The place in front of them was a piece of land surrounded by water.

As if that wasn’t perfect already the screeching was close, and it was getting closer and closer and closer...

He who caused the shriek was a winged being like them, yet his wings didn’t bring the destruction of the lightning; No, his wings brought the destruction of fire. Everything that was under the winged creature would fly away or explode into flames.

_A wonderful view_ , the three heads concluded.

It was then that they saw another black thing in front of the fire demon, it seemed to be trying to get his attention.

Not if they avoided it.

Their wings called for more clouds and the three heads drew even more rays and lightnings, that fire creature’s attention was theirs.

The little black thing went straight to them —

Oh, they were trying to bring the fire creature to them. How kind of them, to deliver the fire creature to them, reminded them of the first bugs that tried to do the same thousands of years ago, but they weren’t the weak King and that didn’t mean that they’d spare their lives, these bugs would perish just like all the others bugs that infested this planet.

The fire creature screeched again, now towards them, now that they were finally in his range of sight.

They roared and the winged creature of fire did the same.

They both flew into each other — Colliding with each other.

All three heads had to admit, this fire creature was fighting like it was for what he lived for, just like them. The fact that this creature was giving them a fight like the one the weak King couldn’t give them made them enjoy it much more. They wanted this to last. They wanted this fire demon.

The three heads laughed in unison, reaching an agreement, the fire demon must be subdued. He wasn’t an Alpha, he just lived for fight and destroy, so it wouldn’t take much effort to have him beside them. He’d been on this planet long enough to understand how subjugating the weak was the same as on many other planets. Only the fire creature wasn’t just any weakling.

His claws were sharp, though not as sharp as theirs, trying to hurt them, forcing them to fall, wanting to bite them, trying to get them off his back.

The two heads at the ends took the creature’s wings as soon as he was distracted, these were rock-hard but warm, after all the time their body had been on that ice, they hadn’t realized how warm this world could be.

Yellow rays came out of their mouths and hit the fire creature’s chest, releasing him as soon as his claws stopped burying against their scales.

The three heads watched the fire demon fall into the ocean. Yet they could still hear a slight shriek and heartbeat.

He was still alive.

The three heads turned their eyes to the little black thing that had attracted the fire demon. It’d be a good gift, they’d show the fire demon why being under their command would be a good thing, presenting to him the carcass of that object that had bothered him until moments ago.

Then the weak King jumped out of the ocean.


End file.
